


Markiplier X Reader: Not All Heroes Wear Capes

by Ryuk



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Hospital, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of self-harm, Past Rape/Non-con, Triggers, markiplierxreader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuk/pseuds/Ryuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your life is changed forever after being brutally raped in your own home. In the hospital, your physical injuries recover. Your mental injuries however are not so easily healed. At night, you need a sedative because the nightmares make sleep terrifying to even think about. Throughout the day you are running on autopilot, as if you’re a zombie. The only thing that calms your nerves is watching your favorite crazy red-haired YouTuber. Then next thing you know, your parents do the impossible and contact your idol. Your dream of meeting him finally comes true, and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction, soooo yeah I guess we'll see how this goes.  
> Also, I'm just gonna warn you now. I won't have a steady update schedule. It'll be hectic, so just bare with me.

You’re lying in your hospital bed watching Mark’s latest Mario Maker video. It hurts to laugh because of your wounds, but you don’t care. The morphine helps, but Mark’s videos are better than any painkiller the doctors can give you. If only you could meet him… Hearing and seeing him on the screen in front of you is soothing, despite the fact that he’s raging at his game. But if he were here with you… everything bad would just melt away.  
You can see your parents just outside the door talking to the doctor. You can’t hear what they’re saying because you have your earbuds in and the volume up. You assume they’re discussing new therapy techniques.  
“It won’t work… nothing has worked,” You think. “All the therapy I need is right here; shouting at a camera… and probably not wearing pants again.” Just thinking about him makes you smile. You notice your parents glance at you, almost as if to make sure you can’t hear them, and move out of sight. Eh, whatever.  
The I.V. monitor beeps, and you can feel the fresh dose of morphine enter your veins. It kicks in after a few minutes, and just in time too, because you can’t help but laugh at the hilarity of Mark’s rages. It’s feels nice to laugh and smile. There hasn’t been much of that in the past few days. You wish you could play a video game or two, but sadly you just don’t have the energy.  
The meal you ordered earlier arrives, so you take a break from YouTube to enjoy your dinner. It’s chicken strips with french fries, a small side salad, and a chocolate rice crispy bar. Hospital food is actually really good, surprisingly. It’s not cheap though, so your parents often go to a nearby fast food place or just have some snacks on hand to munch on. You however need to eat decent food so you can regain your strength, and fast food isn’t exactly good for you. Or anyone for that matter.  
After finishing your delicious meal, you decide you want ice cream. Your parents have since returned so you get your mother to make the request for you. Along with the food, the ice cream here is pretty good too. It arrives in just a few minutes and you eat it quickly before it melts. It’s about 6:00 right now, so you pop your earbuds back in and pick out a playlist on YouTube to watch for the next few hours.  
~  
After binge watching all 19 episodes of Five Nights at Fuckboy’s, you finally glance up at the clock. It’s about 2 am, give or take 20 minutes or so. You look over and see your parents have fallen asleep. Then you notice your own eyes getting heavy. Not good. Sleep brings torture as your mind is plagued with nightmares. You’re good at keeping yourself awake, but only for so long. There’s nothing on TV to watch, and all the games on your phone and computer don’t sound appealing at the moment. Reading isn’t an option, and you don’t have a single idea for drawing. There’s nothing to keep you occupied and awake. Even watching more YouTube will eventually lead to you passing out.  
The nurse comes in to check on you and notices how tired you look.  
“(Y/N), why don’t you get some sleep? You look exhausted.”  
“No, I don’t want to sleep. I can’t,” You argue. No need to explain; she knows why. “You guys gave me sedatives; can’t you give me something to keep me awake?”  
In a sympathetic voice she replies, “Honey I wish I could. I know you’re worried about nightmares, but you still need to sleep. Your body needs rest.” She thinks for a minute before talking again, “Why not have music playing while you fall asleep? Maybe that will help.”  
“Maybe, but my parents hate my music. I don’t feel like listening to them complaining about how awful it is again.”  
“Well… I noticed that you’re on YouTube a lot. How about you play something on that?”  
“Same deal… They hate my YouTube preferences. I mean I do fall asleep to it at home, but it’s not quite the same ‘cause they’re in a different room. Even still though, they complain about it.”  
The nurse thinks for another minute and asks, “What about your earbuds?” Then they wouldn’t hear.”  
“Yeah I could,” You respond. “But they’re not the most comfortable to sleep with. Plus if they get tangled with me they could break or pull on the computer and knock it down.”  
“Oh, right. I didn’t think about that.”  
“And even if I did,” You add. “I doubt it would do much good because the only time I recognize noise in my sleep is when there’s an alarm blaring.”  
She comes and sits next to you. “Well, Hon I’m not sure what else to do. And I don’t want to have to sedate you.”  
You try pleading with her, “I just don’t know what to do… Isn’t there something you can give me to keep me awake? Or what about anti-depressants? Don’t those make you relaxed and drowsy?”  
“I could try talking to the doctor about it, but we don’t want you becoming dependent on meds in order to sleep.” She can see the exhaustion and disappointment in your eyes, and so she tries to make a deal with you, “How about this. Have your music or computer on without your earbuds. I’ll explain to your parents to not give you any difficulties about it and say it’s part of your therapy.”  
You think this over, but you’re still doubtful. “I don’t know… I’m still not sure it will help.”  
“Well we won’t know unless we try,” she argues back. “Come on; put something on and go to sleep. You need it.”  
“Okay…” She gives you a hug and leaves the room. You set up a playlist on your cell phone and try to get comfortable. Within minutes of closing your eyes, you slip into sleep.  
And it’s not long before the nightmare begins.


	2. 2

Sometime after 7am, you jolt awake with a very panicked expression. A nurse (different than the nurse from last night) is checking your I.V. bag. She’s startled when you suddenly wake, and can easily see the fear in your eyes.  
“Oh my goodness, you startled me! Are you alright?” she asks with a concerned tone. Your view darts around the room and you quickly regain your senses. You realize the horrible nightmare is over, for now at least, and calm down.  
“I… I… Yeah... I’m fine,” You’re almost out of breath as you try to answer. You take a second to think and catch your breath before speaking again, “I had another nightmare.”  
“What happened, or would you rather not talk about it?” she asked. You think again for another minute. You then realize you can’t recall the events from the last few hours of terror.  
“I… can’t remember the dream,” you say with a confused expression. “All I know is that it was bad, and bad enough to wake me up.” Even if you did remember, putting it into words would almost be impossible. Plus, why bother trying to? You’ve never been one for expression what goes on in your head; including dreams.  
“Well, that’s okay. Maybe it’s better that you don’t remember.”  
“Is it though?” you wonder in your head.  
Now that you’ve calmed down, you notice that your parents are gone. Before the nurse goes you ask,  
“Did my parents go get breakfast already?”  
“I think so. They left a little before you woke up. Are you hungry? I can call in your order if you’d like.”  
“Yeah, that’d be awesome,” With the mention of food, you notice that you’re defiantly hungry; especially since you didn’t get much sleep. “Just give me a quick minute to write it down for you.”  
On a piece of paper, you jot down your order. This is french toast, scrambled eggs, Fruit Loops, and milk. You add on there that you’d like some cinnamon sugar with your toast. After the nurse calls the kitchen to place the order, you thank her before she leaves. Then the room is quiet again as you’re alone with almost nothing to do. You decide to get up and walk around your room. The I.V. makes mobility limited, but it’s long enough to reach the window if you hold your arm back a little bit. You’re left with your thoughts as you stare out the window.  
“I wish I could go outside…”  
You’re not on bed rest, but the doctors don’t want you walking around too much because of your injuries. And they defiantly don’t want you wondering around out of your room on your own. So for the time being, you’re confined to your room. Even if you could roam, you still can’t go outside. Then you could escape from the sensory confinement of the hospital. All you see is medical supplies; all you hear is machines, sickness, and alerts; and all you smell is medicine. The only way to connect to the outdoors is to open the window, and that doesn’t do much because it’s like a filter. Blocking out most of what nature has to share with you.  
You glance at the clock. It’s about 8:30 now. “Way too early.” you think. Mark’s uploading schedule is 8 and 12; which is 10 and 2 in your time zone. So you start hunting for other entertainment while you wait for breakfast. That gives you 3 options: TV, games, or social media. You flip through your usual TV channels and find nothing you feel like watching. Next you browse your games; all of which you’ve pretty much overplayed, or don’t have the energy to put up with. None of your favorite YouTube channels have anything new up, so you just whip out your phone, go through some “how are you doing” & “are you ok?” messages, and sit on Facebook. That can keep one entertained for a while.  
While going through Facebook, you come across a post from Mark. It says,  
“Hey guys! Videos are gonna be a little bit off schedule. I’m flying out to (Y/S) to visit a friend. I’ll be gone for at least a few days so just hold tight. Updates to come!”  
Your heart skips a beat. He’s coming to your state? Which city?? And who is the friend??? He’s never mentioned knowing anyone from (Y/S). In fact, he’s never mentioned anything about (Y/S) ever. Updates to come he says. Hopefully those updates come soon. If you’re lucky, very lucky, you might by chance run into him while he’s visiting. But that is an extremely unlikely scenario. You take a look at how long ago he posted. Yesterday around 6:30pm. That would give him plenty of time to pre-record some videos and catch a plane. He might even be in (Y/S) already.  
After scrolling through Facebook for a little while longer, your breakfast finally arrives. The nurse also comes in to give you your medicine, since you’re supposed to take them with food. You have meds to help keep you calm, immune system boosters to help your wounds heal, and long acting pain meds. You wish the pills were soft gels, because the tablets get stuck on your tongue sometimes and leave a bad aftertaste. Sadly however they don’t come that way, so you don’t have much of a choice but to put up with them. It’s not that bad though; you’ve had way worse pills, like the gigantic potassium pills they tried giving you soon after you were admitted. There were 2 pills and the nurse had to break them in half. But after barely getting just 1 of the 4 halves down, you absolutely refused to take any more. You usually don’t get argumentative with doctors and nurses, but you were not gonna deal with those pills. Period.  
Once you’re about halfway through your breakfast, you parents come back after finishing theirs. Finally! You know they won’t care about what you have to tell them, but you still can’t contain your excitement. You’ve barely been excited at all for the time you’ve been here.  
“Hey, hey, hey! Guess what, guess what, guess what!”  
“What the fuck are you so jumpy about?” your mother replies in a surprised tone.  
“Mark is gonna be in (Y/S) for a bit!” you squeal. “He might be in the state already! I don’t know which city though… He didn’t say.”  
“Hmm, well isn’t that special,” she says sarcastically. “You get to be in the same state as him.” You glare at here. Of course she doesn’t care; she never has cared about anything that has to do with him. Never has. You lean to the side to look at your father.  
“No comment?” you ask.  
He shrugs. “Cool, I guess. What do you want me to say?” You glare again. Can’t they be positive towards anything you like, especially now? Not wanting to start an argument, you decide to just go back to your bed. Before you turn around though, your mother’s phone rings on the table next to her. You barely get a glimpse at the screen before she snatches it up.  
“Who’s that?” you ask curiously.  
“Someone from work,” she said. “Asking about displays.”  
“Oh. Okay.” Even though she’s not there, she’s still working; kind of. As a manager she’s always getting questions from other employees in her department. You look at the time. It’s 9:47 right now, so by the time you finish breakfast Mark should have a video up. You return to your bed and finish your meal. You text (Y/F) quick to see if she knows the news.  
You: Hey, what’s up?  
(Y/F): Nothing much, you? Feeling any better?  
You: At the moment, yes. Have you seen Mark’s fb post?  
(Y/F): I don’t think so, give me a minute and I’ll look.  
You: Okay  
\---  
(Y/F): OMG OMG OMG  
You: I know!  
(Y/F): It would be so awesome if we could see him!  
You: I know, but I can pretty much guarantee we won’t. Who knows what city he’ll be in…  
(Y/F): Yeah…  
You: Anyway, I gotta finish my breakfast. Ttyl  
(Y/F): Ttyl


	3. 3

After finishing breakfast, you immediately grab your laptop and get it booted up and logged into YouTube. You head right over to Mark’s channel and see that his first video today is Slither.io. In your opinion, Agar.io is better. But Slither.io is still pretty funny. You kick back and try to relax for the duration of the episode, which is about 12 minutes, before your therapy session at 11.  
~  
It’s 10:43 now. One of the nurses will be in soon to escort you to therapy. The longer they take to get here, the better. The last thing you want to do is go to therapy. They say it’s supposed to help you, but it doesn’t. Well, the physical therapy helps a little bit because it is helping to rebuild your strength. But the emotional therapy does almost nothing. They’ve tried a few different methods and nothing seems to make a significant impact on you.  
“Come on, (Y/N). Time for therapy.”  
“Ehhh……” you complain. “Do I have to? It does nothing for me.”  
“Yes you have to, but you’ll be happy to know that you get to skip emotional therapy today.”  
“Really? Why?” you ask curiously.  
“You’re getting extra time for physical,” she answers. “Because you’re going to do some water therapy.”  
“Oooh that actually sounds nice. Okay, I’m coming!” you say happily.  
She stops you for a minute, “Before we go, write down what you want for lunch. Then it should be here or almost ready by the time you’re done.”  
“Oh. Yeah, good idea.” You grab some paper and scribble down your meal. Then the nurse pauses your I.V. drip and unhooks the tubing, leaving you with a few inches of loose tubing on your left hand. Hopefully they take it out soon, because it’s uncomfortable and painful. They’ll probably need to flush it again, because you notice that there’s blood backing up into the tube again.  
For the next hour and a half, you walk on a treadmill submerged in water. They give you a simple outfit of black shorts and a black t-shirt to wear for the exercise and the water level comes up to your chest. The water, to your surprise, isn’t cold. It’s warm and quite relaxing actually. Your wounds slightly sting in protest to being wet, but it’s not nearly as bad as the sting from soap during a bath. The pain soon subsides and water relives some of the pressure from your own weight. Your therapist has you rate your current pain on a scale of 1 to 10. Right now you’re at an aching 7, which is a significant improvement from when you first arrived. The treadmill is started and the therapist keeps track of your endurance and jots down and wincing you do from any pain.  
To the surprise of your therapist, you seem to really enjoy the new exercise. So she said you will probably continue doing this exercise in future sessions. On the way back to your room you pass by one of the meal deliverers, and upon returning you see your lunch is fresh and waiting for you. The nurse gets your I.V. drip running again and you dig into your mini-pizza, french fries, and side salad.  
At about 1:30 you notice your mother is texting someone, and then both of your parents get up to leave.  
“Where are you going?” you ask.  
“Gonna grab something to eat,” your father answers. “Be back in a bit.”  
“Okay.”  
~  
It’s approximately 2:30 now, so you’re watching Mark’s second video of the day while waiting for your parents to return. Half way through the latest Subnautica episode, your parents finally come back. They stand off to the side rather than sitting down, which is a bit odd.  
“You have a visitor.” Your mother says.  
“Really? Who?” you ask curiously. You then see him peer around the door into your room and lock eyes with you.  
“Hi.”  
Your eye’s go wide. “…Mark..?”


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning - Your character talks a bit more in depth about what happened.

“Oh my god,” you say quietly. “Um… Hi.” You look down at your computer and pause the video before pushing it off to the side. Is he really here? Or did you fall asleep and now you’re having some crazy dream? It wouldn’t be the first time. But no, this is real. Markiplier is in your hospital room, visiting you of all people. You remember his Facebook post; “I’m flying out to (Y/S) to visit a friend.” You’re Mark’s friend? Of course, he considers all his fans his friends. But this feels like an honor.  
“How ya doing?” he asks in a kind voice. His voice is so smooth and calm; a complete 180 of yours as you stutter a response.  
“I, um... I’m doing great, actually. Especially since you’re here now.” Your heart is pounding from excitement, but then your anxiety starts to set in and you begin to panic a bit out of nervousness. There’s obviously no need to be like this, but there’s not much you can do about it. Your current mental state isn’t helping much either. On top of all that, you have a rush of emotions that are impossible to fight. There’s no denying the feelings you have for him.  
“Sorry if I’m a bit jittery,” you say, trying to stay calm. “It’s been… a rough week.”  
“Oh don’t worry about it. I know you’ve been through a hell of an ordeal. I actually brought something for you that might help ease your nerves, I hope.”  
You notice he’s wearing a backpack and he slides it off his shoulder while walking over to you. While he digs through it, you quickly glance around him and notice your parents and a nurse watching your every move. You look back at Mark and he whips out a Tiny Box Tim plushie. Your eyes brighten and he hands it to you. You look it over and give it a squeeze.  
“He’s adorable! I love it, thank you!”  
“I thought you’d like it. Oh! Before I forget I also wanted to give you…” He digs in his backpack again. “…this.” It’s a Markiplier Heroes iPod. You run your fingers over the beautiful red design on the back.   
“Wow…! For me, really? Thank you so much!” You stand up on your knees give Mark a hug. With all the excitement, you forgot about your wounds and wince at the sudden and sharp pain. Mark supports you and meets you in your hug. It’s the first time in days where you haven’t panicked at the touch of another human being. It’s a nice feeling. Even though you’ve only just met, you feel like he’s your best friend. You stay in embrace for a good minute or so. When you release each other Mark asks you,  
“Hey, you up for making a video?”  
“Yeah, totally. I’d love to. Do you want me to talk about like, what happened and whatnot?”  
“That is completely up to you. I don’t want you to feel pressured or uncomfortable. But yeah, if you want to go right ahead.” You think a minute before replying,  
“I think I will, a little bit at least. I think it might be good to talk about it.” The idea makes you nervous, but you still feel the need to confront and talk about it. Mark gives you a smile that is both reassuring and approving. This simple gesture gives you some confidence, and in return you give a smile that is not forced.  
“Alright, cool,” Mark says in a cheerful tone. “I’ll just set up my tripod and we’ll be good to go.” While he sets up you can’t help but study his every feature. His kind eyes, smooth voice, and ruffled red hair are just so perfect. Despite your strong admiration for him, you know you’d never have a chance with him. Right?  
You clear your computer and other junk off of the bed, and quickly brush your messy hair. It’s not too long before Mark completes his setup.  
“Okay… I think we’re good to go. Are you ready?”  
“Yup.” You look over to your parents. “Do you guys want to be in it?”  
“Nah,” your mother rejects. She then says to Mark, “But if you want, one of us can start and stop the recording for you.”  
“That’d be great actually. Thanks.”  
“Hey, um…” you stutter. “Do you want to sit up here with me? ‘Cause those chairs are crap for comfort.”  
“Yeah totally, I can do that if you’d like.” He says happily. You scoot over to your left and Mark sits next to you on your right. Once you’re both situated, Mark signals for your mother to start recording.  
“Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier and I’m here in (Y/S) visiting (Y/N) who as you can see is in the hospital. She has been through a horrific experience and decided she wanted to share a little bit with you and maybe get some things off her chest about the situation.” He looks at you, signaling for your turn to speak.  
“Okay… Well, um. There’s really no easy way of putting this, sooo yeah… *sigh* I was raped, annnd not only that but in my own home. I was home alone, he rang the doorbell, and jumped me. I won’t go into detail on what he did, but you can probably see he messed me up pretty bad. Physically and mentally. To intimidate me he cut me across my stomach. He also had a gun and threatened to kill me if I screamed or didn’t cooperate. I think I can thank my friend (Y/F) for my life, because she showed up at one point and I was able to slip her a note to get help. When the cops came, he was distracted enough that I could kick him away. But in doing so he did shoot me on my left side. He hit his head when he fell so I was able to grab the gun and I… shot him… and… killed.. him…”  
You look down into your lap and are silent as you remember the bloodbath that came with your escape. Mark gently rubs your back and you lean into him for comfort; breathing deeply to stay calm and avoid a breakdown. Mark already knew what happened, but must not have known any significant details because he seems a bit stunned after hearing your short story. Before there’s too much silence, Mark speaks to you in a supportive tone,  
“Hey… I just want to point out how brave you’ve been through this. I know it must be extremely hard to come back from something like this, but you are being a pro and I’m so proud of you for not giving up.” You give a shy smile, but decide not to make a comment. “So on another note, how is your recovery coming along? I know it’ll be a bit until you’re 100%, but are you doing alright so far?”  
“Um, yeah I’m not doing too bad. They’ve got me in therapy and on a bunch of different medications, including morphine. But the absolute best thing that’s happened while I’ve been here is you showing up. I never would’ve guessed that you’d come all the way here to visit me.”  
“Well I am more than happy to, and I will be here for a few days so we’ve got plenty of time to hang out.” You smile with bright eyes, and Mark gives a warm smile in return. Your IV monitor beeps and delivers a dose of morphine. “I would say that’s our queue to end the video. Do you have anything else to say?”  
“Mmm… Nope, I don’t think so.”  
“How about YouTube? Do you have your own channel?”  
“Oh! Yeah, I do. It’s (Y/YT).”  
“Awesome. You can follow the link in the description below to check out (Y/N)’s channel. Thank you everybody so much for watching. Thank you (Y/N) for staying strong, and things will get better. I promise. And as always, we will see you, in the next video. Buh-bye!”


End file.
